


CUTLETS, CUDDLES, AND CRIES

by yugen614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic chanbaek
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugen614/pseuds/yugen614
Summary: Naiinis na si Chanyeol dahil higit dalawang oras nang nasa cellphone si Baekhyun na may kausap, at lumalamig na ang pork cutlets na pina-deliver nila. Halatang wala na ring gana si Baekhyun sa kausap nito. Hinila ito ni Chanyeol papunta sa sofa para damayan ito habang walang tigil ang pag sermon ni LSM sa kabilang linya.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 33
Kudos: 137
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	CUTLETS, CUDDLES, AND CRIES

“Eh kasi ser—”

“I know po kaso—”

“B-but—”

Napakunot-noo na lang si Chanyeol habang pinakikinggan—pinagmamasdan rather, si Baekhyun habang kausap ang kanilang ultimate overlord _bhousxh_ na si Lee Soo Man. It’s a one-sided conversation, kung pagbabasehan ni Chanyeol yung sentences ni Baek na hindi matapos-tapos. Dinudutdot-dutdot niya ng chopsticks ang pork cutlets na nakahain sa hapag aka ang kanilang mini-table sa sala. Naka-pause rin ang Netflix sa TV—hindi na nila natapos yung rap nina Abed at Troy na peyborit nila kasi…ang saya lang. It’s a _Community_ rewatching night dapat, kaso mo biglang tumawag ang asungot nilang boss. Ang saya.

“Baby…” mahinang tawag niya rito. Nag-shh lang ito, sabay kunot-noong bumaling uli sa kausap. Nasa pinto si Baek habang nakikipag-“usap”, medyo mahina kasi ang signal sa loob ng apartment nila. Panaka-naka niya ring naririnig ang boses ng boss nila at habang tumatagal, ramdam niya ang unti-unting pag-drain ng enerhiya ni Baekhyun. Pagod na ito. Mukhang kailangan nilang i-reschedule ang kanilang Netflix and Chill. Tangina. Paano siya dada-moves niyan?

Nakatalikod si Baekhyun sa kanya. Kanina, todo check-out pa siya ng pwet nito habang iniimagine na ang mangyayari mamaya. Ganda ng kurba, eh, sa suot nitong fitted skinny jeans. Parang ang sarap pisilin—he shook his head to let the evil, evil, naughty thoughts away. _This is not the time to be horny, Chanyeol_. Wala na siyang ibang magawa kundi mag-pout, habang pinagmamasdan ang kawawang pork cutlets na mukha nang inabandonang…ewan.

“Wouldn’t that affect my schedule?” Hala siya. Napa-straight english na ang jowa niya. This is starting to get serious. “Saka ser, Super M talaga? Tanggalin mo lang yung U diyan magiging sperm na ‘yan eh…” Inilayo ni Baek sa tenga ang phone, na parang nasaktan sa lakas ng boses ni boss man. Impit na tumawa si Chanyeol. Gago talaga ng jowa niya paminsan-minsan.

“Eh kasi tinatanong n’yo opinion ko eh…”

Last straw na yata ‘yon ng pagpapaka-witty at pagpapacute ni Baekhyun kasi maya-maya ay natahimik na lang ito at mukhang napagsakluban na ng langit at lupa. He noticed his shoulders are slumped now, sign na nag-give up na ito with that _conversation_. He sighed.

They were on celebratory mode kanina kasi they were under the impression na magkaka-project si Baekhyun—a collab with the other artists from their company. Mukhang may naiba sa planong iyon. At base sa pag-i-eavesdrop niya, mukhang hindi rin ito simpleng proyekto lang ng kompanya. This is going to be a permanent group. _What is going to happen to their ORIGINAL group, then?_ And more importantly, wouldn’t Baekhyun get too overworked with this new project the company is planning?

Nanlalamig na ang pork cutlets, but never his love for his cute boyfriend.

Giving up his restraint na makialam sa isyu, he stood up. Mukhang nagulat naman si Baekhyun dahil napalingon ito at nakataas ang kilay na nakatingin sa kanya, while his phone’s still on his ear. Chanyeol put his finger on his lips, motioning a silent _Shh..._

Nag-pout lang ang cute na cute niyang _mahal._ Hinila niya ito papasok ng apartment at marahang isinara ang pinto. Nagtataka man, sumunod lang ito sa kanya habang marahan niyang hila-hila ang braso nito.

Tinakpan nito ang telepono, at saka bumulong, “What?”

“Shh ka lang, go on with that,” aniya hanggang makarating sila sa sofa. Nauna siya sa sofa bago i-upo ang nobyo sa lap niya. Nakayakap ngayon ang kaliwang kamay niya sa bewang ni Baekhyun habang busy pa rin ito sa pakikinig sa kanilang boss. Napansin niyang hindi na rin ito sumasabat. Iniabot naman ng kanang kamay niya ang pork cutlets na kanina pa nagmamakaawang kainin nila.

“Say ‘Aah’…” bulong niya saka isinubo ang isang piraso ng karne rito. Mukhang sumaya naman ito kahit papaano. Baek settled on his lap more comfortably, habang ngumunguya. Nakasandal na ang ulo nito sa dibdib niya habang paminsan-minsan niyang minamasahe ang likod nito. Sana lang eh kayanin ng signal nila. They put the phone on speaker mode. Mas rinig na rinig niya ngayon ang sermon ni overlord Soo Man.

Every minute yatang nag-h-hmm si Baek para kunwari ay attentive pa rin ito pero inaamoy-amoy niya na lang talaga ang jowa niyang amoy pinaghalong Acqua di Parma at pork cutlets.

“Ikaw ang pinaka-matanda sa kanila Baekhyun, tandaan mo. Act your age. Stop rebelling against me, nor the company. You know that’s not gonna work hanggang may kontrata ka pa sa kompanya. You know that. And while we’re on this, stop influencing your younger members ng kalokohan mo…Sayang ka, you were my favorite.”

Chanyeol felt his boyfriend’s grip on him tighten. Medyo nagkuyom din naman ang kamao niya sa narinig pero hindi niya na lang ipinahalata sa nobyo. He caressed his hair instead and then massaged his temples. “’Sakit?”

“Uu,” pagpapa-cute nito. “Tuloy mo lang. Sarap mo naman magmasahe baby.”

“What’s that?”

Sabay silang napalingon sa speaker.

“Yes po, sabi ko,” tunog maamong tupa si Baek pero nakadila naman sa phone. He just grabbed the smaller's face and kissed his naughty pout.

“Okay, good.”

Nagpatuloy lang si Soo Man sa panenermon but Baek does not care anymore. He has his boyfriend cuddling him right now. Paminsan-minsan siyang sinusubuan ni Chanyeol…ng pork cutlets HA. Lalo lang siyang nagsumiksik sa bisig ng nobyo nang maramdaman ang labi nito na marahang humahalik sa leeg niya. Konti lang. Not too much to turn them on, just enough to comfort each other. Paminsan-minsang pinaglalaruan din nito ang mga kamay niya—Chanyeol’s hobby, ang ganda-ganda raw kasi ng kamay niya. Come to think of it, dito yata nagsimulang lumalim ang pagka-crush ni Chanyeol kay Baek, sa simpleng paglalaro nito sa kamay niya na hinahayaan rin lang naman niya. Landi, eh.

“I love you…” Chanyeol gently smacked his lips. “O, kain ka pa.”

Syempre, sinong hihindi rito? Tangina, ang sweet ng boyfriend niya.

“Ikaw?” tanong ni Baek. Parang siya na lang ang umubos ng dinner nila. Hindi niya nga napansin na busog na pala siya, eh.

“Mamaya na ako.” Tapos ay ngumisi ito nang nakakaloko. “Mamaya ikaw ang kakainin ko.”

“Kainis…”sabi niya, pero he kissed him naman. Saglit lang. Baka mapa-MOMOL sila in the presence of Lee Soo Man nang wala sa oras.

They stayed like that, arms around each other’s bodies while Baekhyun is on Chanyeol’s lap. Dalawang oras na yata mula nang tumawag si Boss. Tangina, world record sa panenermon ‘tong matandang ‘to.

“I have to go now. I will see you on Monday, hopefully, with less attitude. Is that clear, Baekhyun?”

Napabuntong-hininga na lang siya. May magagawa pa ba? “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Hallelujah. The phone call finally ended.

Nakatitig lang sa kawalan si Baekhyun matapos ang tawag na ‘yon. Ramdam naman ni Chanyeol na pagod na pagod na ito kaya tumayo siya at pinatay ang TV, saka hinila ito papunta sa kanilang banyo para magtoothbrush at kung anu-ano pa. Pagkatapos ay dumeretso na sila sa kwarto. He tucked Baekhyun and himself under the comforter, then let Baekhyun’s back rest against his chest. “Sleep na tayo, baby?”

Tumango lang ito.

He woke up in the middle of the night. Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang katabi na mahinang humihikbi, kasabay ng mahinang pagyugyog ng balikat nito, halatang pinipigilan ang paglakas ng iyak. Nakatalikod ito sa kanya, para siguro hindi niya malaman na umiiyak ito. Parang piniga ang puso niya, putangina.

He turned Baek around and quietly and tightly hugged him. Lalo naman lumakas ang paghikbi nito kaya patuloy lang siya sa pag-caress ng likod nito na napansin niyang namamasa na ng pawis.

_Bakit pinapaiyak n’yo ang baby ko…Hindi ko nga ‘to pinapadapuan sa lamok tapos…_

“It’s okay baby. Labas mo lang.” Ramdam na niya ang mga luha nito na tumutulo sa leeg niya but Chanyeol does not care. Nanginginig ito kaya mas hinigpitan pa niya ang pagyakap sa katawan ng _mahal_. They stayed like that for several minutes. Magkayakap lang. Parang silang dalawa lang ang tao sa mundo. Sabi nga ni Ebe, _hayaan na muna natin sila_. Tahimik sa buong kwarto, tanging hagulgol lamang ni Baekhyun na pilit nitong iniimpit ang naririnig. Nang nabawasan ang pag-iyak nito, he hummed their favorite OPM song. “Mamaya, hindi ka na nila kaya pang saktan…hmm hmm…”

Maya-maya ay tumahan na ito, until he could only hear his sniffles. Namumula ang ilong nito nang ipaharap niya ang nobyo sa kanya. “Okay na? Nalabas mo na?”

Tumango ito. “Sorry baby, naistorbo ko pa ang tulog mo.”

“Don’t say sorry.” Pinunasan niya ang natitirang luha sa pisngi nito. “Nandito naman ako palagi, ‘di ba, you know that?”

“Yes, I know. But…”

“No buts. The only butt I want is this fluffy butt right here…” He slid his hands downwards sabay pisil sa puwetan nito. _Lambot._

“Baby naman eh!” Sa wakas, nasaksihan na niya uli ang eye-smile nito.

Sumeryoso na siya. “Bukas na natin pag-usapan in full details kung anong gagawin natin ha?”

_Natin._ Napangiti si Baekhyun. He’s just glad that throughout this journey they have each other to lean on. Tama na ‘yun sa kanila. Kakayanin na nila.

“But baby, Baek, nandito lang ako ha?” Mahinang pinisil niya ang ilong nito. “Baka lang makalimutan mong may boyfriend kang malalaki ang muscles. Kaya naman kitang ipaglaban, eh. Sabihin mo lang.”

“Thank you, baby. But for now, siguro sundin muna natin si bossing.”

“Okay, if that’s what you want.”

“Mafu-full ang sched ko, though.”

“Okay, if you need rest nandito lang ako.”

“Tapos kayo ni Sehun, busy pa sa SC…”

“We’ll make time. Saka sa’yo naman uuwi…”

He crinkled his nose. “I may…not be able to come home sometimes when we start practicing…”

“Eh di dadalhan kita ng _foodz_. Dadalawin kita sa practice room. A-attend ako ng concerts n’yo, secretly, if the schedule permits.”

Mukhang nakahinga nang maluwag si Baekhyun sa narinig. His boyfriend has a solution to everything talaga, ano?

“What if I get too tired?”

“Eh di, i-ma-massage kita. Kita mo ba ‘tong guns na ‘to?” F-in-lex niya pa talaga ang pinaghirapang _gunz_ na bunga ng gym. Aba. Why not. No painz, no gainz. And he definitely, definitely, had that fucking pain from the gym ha.

Tumawa na si Baek. Finally. Nawawala na ulit ang mga mata nito kapag ngumingiti.

“Okay. What if I get too tired emotionally?”

“Hoy—”

“No, not of you. Never of you.” He kissed Chanyeol’s lips to assure him. “I mean, what if I get too tired…and give up halfway through this shit. Paano kung hindi ko mapanindigan?”

“Same response, my arms are still here to hug you and comfort you…” Inayos niya ang kumot na bumabalot sa kanila, saka hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap sa lalaki. “But, I doubt that you would give up. I mean, you are Byun Baekhyun. You just give up your pants halfway through the practice, but you never _give up._ Basta, pag pinagod ka nila, hubarin mo na lang yung pants mo.”

“Weh?”

“Joke lang. Hoy! Huwag kang maghuhubad kung saan-saan nang wala ako. ‘Yang si Lucas naku, napapansin ko yung titig sa’yo, pati si Taeyong ha—”

“What? They’re kids!”

“Sus, kids nila mukha nila.” He kissed his forehead. “You.” Then he kissed his eyes. “Are.” Then both his pinkish cheeks. “Mine.” He kissed his mole on the upper part of his lips. “Only.” Then, he finally kissed his awaiting lips. Malalim. Matagal. Punong-puno ng pagmamahal. “Mine.”

“Yes po. I’m yours.”

He sniffed his hair, like a man too addicted to his scent. Mabuti na lang at nag-shampoo si Baekhyun kanina.

“I love you, baby ko. ‘Galing ka kaya. I know you can do it.”

“I know baby, you always say that. Thank you for assuring me always ha? I love you too. But you know, I will be too busy.”

“It’s fine. I know you can do it.”

“I know, but…less cuddle time.”

“Hmm, oks lang. Raratratin na lang kita ‘pag may time—”

“Baby! Bunganga mo naman!”

Sumiksik lalo sa kanya si Baekhyun. His head rested on Chanyeol’s neck. Pinaglalaruan naman niya ang strands ng buhok nito habang ang isang kamay ay nakapalibot sa bewang nito. Hindi uso sa kanila ang social distancing.

“Hindi ka makakatayo sa umaga—”

“Baby!” Pulang-pula si Baekhyun.

“Sa kama ka lang pag rest day natin.”

“Tangina…”

“Tapos pagsisilbihan kita… _mula ulo hanggang paa…_ ”

“Ihhhh…Naman ih!” Nagtago silang dalawa sa ilalim ng kumot. Nakangiti. Parang iisa, sa pagkakadikit nila.

_Tulog na, mahal ko,_   
_At baka bukas ngingiti ka sa wakas,_   
_At sabay natin harapin ang mundo…_

Okay na. Okay na siya. Basta kasama niya si Chanyeol, kaya na niyang harapin ang mundo.

***

_**Bonus: Meet-cute** _

Pangiti-ngiti lang si Chanyeol pero sa totoo lang, nasa likod ng isip niyang, _kaya ko pa ba? May mapupuntahan ba ‘tong lahat ng efforts ko?_ Ang sabi naman ng kompanya, magde-debut na sila, eh. Sa tinagal-tagal ng training nila, magde-debut na sila. Syempre, hindi maiiwasan ang magdalawang-isip. Pero malakas rin kasi ang hatak ng pagmamahal niya sa musika kaya siguro nagpapatuloy siya ngayon. Biruin mo, hindi naman siya sumasayaw pero heto siya ngayon, pawis na pawis habang tinuturuan ni Jongin at Sehun, at 7 in the freakin’ morning.

_Sana nagbanda na lang ako_. _Joke._

Medyo napalapit na rin naman siya sa co-trainees niya. Naupo siya sa sahig ng maliit na practice room na napaliligiran ng background na ulap.

“Ngayon daw darating, eh.”

Napaangat ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa dalawang nakababata. “Huh?”

“Yung dalawang bagong members kuya, si Baekhyun at Jongdae? Ngayon daw ipapakilala.”

Nagpapahinga sila ngayon, habang hinihintay ang pagdating ng dalawang bagong miyembro, na sa pagkakachismis sa kanila, eh halimaw daw ang boses. Akala naman niya pagkalaki-laking tao ng mga ito sa pagkaka-describe sa kanila as _halimaw._ Pumasok ang dalawa sa practice room at nagpakilala.

_Saan ang halimaw dito? Ang cute…_ May itsura si Jongdae, alright, pero si Baekhyun…

Meanwhile, pangiti-ngiti lang si Sehun habang pinagmamasdan sila. _Nayare na si kuya,_ aniya sa isip. This will be interesting.

Sampung segundo yatang nagtitigan si Baekhyun at Chanyeol bago mahimasmasan ang isa at lumapit dito. “Hello Baekhyun. Chanyeol pala.” Inilahad niya ang kamay na tinanggap naman nito. Unang-una niyang napansin ang hugis at kinis ng kamay nito na parang hindi yata pinaghuhugas ng pinggan ng nanay.

“Akala ko magtititigan lang tayo, eh. Joke lang, hello Chanyeol.” Tumawa ito, showing his crescent moon eyes.

_Ah, this person is funny. I think he will be with me forever…_

**Bonus 2:**

“Ikaw magsabi!”

“Ikaw na kasi!”

“Ano ba kasi ‘yon!” Nainis na yata si Junmyeon sa panonood sa dalawa. Palipat-lipat ang tingin ng mga ito sa kanila. Kanina pa sila parang nagbabadminton kung magpasahan kung sino ang magsasabi.

“Uhm…” Nag-pout lang si Baekhyun, hoping na tatalab ang pagpapa-cute sa leader. Mukhang na-stress lang ito lalo.

“Ano kasi?! I swear, lalagyan ko ng bato yung ilalim ng kama n’yo kapag hindi pa kayo nagsalita,” ani Sehun na katabi ni Junmyeon sa sofa, kasalukuyang nagpapa-baby.

“Fine. Chanyeol?”

Bumuntong-hininga ito. “Fine. We’re…moving out of the dorm.”

“Kayong dalawa?” Bulalas ni Jongdae. “As in…”

“Uu, _hehe.”_

“We decided to live in together.”

Katahimikan.

Nakatitig lang ang mga ito sa kanilang dalawa. Si Sehun ang bumasag ng katahimikan. “Fucking finally!”

“Sehun, bunganga mo!”

Nakangiti na rin ang mga miyembro sa kanila. “Pucha, finally.”

“I swear to god, pagod na akong makarinig ng langitngit ng kama tuwing gabi. _Juskopo._ ”

“Sana all.”

“Thanks guys,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Umupo na nang maayos si Chanyeol sa tabi nito. Automatic na pumulupot naman ang kamay nito sa braso nya.

“O labas labas…” bulalas ni Sehun na biglang tumayo. Nakalahad ang mga palad. “Bayad kayo mga tanga!”

Masama ang loob ni Junmyeon na naglabas ng wallet. “Pakshet naman.” Nagreklamo rin si Minseok, Kyungsoo at Jongin habang naglalabas ng pera na inilapag nila sa gitna.

“Tiba-tiba tayo Kuya Dae!”

“Pucha. Pinagpustahan nyo kami?”

“Uy, ano yan?” tanong ni Baek. “Anong pusta?”

“Pusta namin aalis na kayo this month. Hehe. Sabi nina Kuya Jun hindi pa raw yan. Bayad ka ngayon!”

Binilang ni Sehun ang bills at hinati sa tatlo saka humarap sa laptop na nakabukas ang Zoom. “Kuya Xing, transfer ko na lang sa account mo.”

“Ayos!”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Sana nag-enjoy kayo sa mumunting handog ko, kahit maikli lang ito. Thanks din kay prompter, aliw na aliw akong gawin ang one-shot na 'to, habang tumutugtog ang Tulog Na ng Sugarfree uwu. Sa wakas may natapos rin. ^.^
> 
> Mag-toothbrush kayo, sakit sa ngipin ng tamis ng dalawang to eh.


End file.
